<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>魔王 by kqbsdq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222438">魔王</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq'>kqbsdq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BEJ48, SNH48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:46:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ooc提示<br/>剧情崩坏<br/>慎入</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>北杉, 灵杉 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"苏杉杉，别睡了，快给我起来！"</p><p>马玉灵大声地吼道。</p><p>可床上那人只不悦地皱了皱眉头。</p><p>"要干活了，再不起来，你下次就别想碰我。"</p><p>马玉灵无奈地使出了自己的绝招。</p><p>听到这话，苏杉杉这才有了动静。睡眼惺忪，苏杉杉脸上尽是意犹未尽和不情愿。</p><p>"衣服我准备好了，你先去洗个澡吧。"</p><p>昨夜的放肆过后，苏杉杉的身子着实有些乏了。</p><p>"我不想动了，你把我抱过去吧。"</p><p>苏杉杉刚睡醒时软软的声音，让马玉灵整个人都软了下来。</p><p> </p><p>将苏杉杉小心翼翼地从床上抱起。赤身裸体的苏杉杉，身上皆是马玉灵留下的痕迹。马玉灵身上也是一样。</p><p>绕过屏风，放入早已准备好热水的浴桶之中。</p><p>马玉灵仔细地擦拭着恋人的身体。苏杉杉的每一寸肌肤马玉灵早就了如指掌，如同自己的一样。</p><p>衣服穿戴整齐，马玉灵带着苏杉杉出门了。</p><p> </p><p>行走在清冷的街道上，偶尔撞见几个人。这里不似其他小城的繁华热闹，因为这里位于燕国的边境。</p><p>随着这几年与其邻国北国交战的连连败退，帝国版图缩小了不少。原先住在这小城的人都搬走了，现在这城里只有被抓来的劳工和驻扎的军队。</p><p>马玉灵和苏杉杉是在一个多月前被抓这里充当劳工的。<br/>
她们那时正在躲避追杀。就从北国来到了燕国。没想到在这附近被抓到了。</p><p>两人装作是来游玩的旅人，士兵也没有过多过问。这边境小城的风景还是不错的。平常就有不少人来游玩。那时还是前方刚刚陷落，为稳定民心，封锁消息的时期。</p><p>劳工的工作主要是修筑防御工事。</p><p>马玉灵身强体壮，还可以受得了这工作量。可苏杉杉是完全不行的。</p><p>苏杉杉被分配到了运输建筑材料这样的重活，马玉灵很是忧心，苏杉杉身子弱，是扛不住的。</p><p>"没关系，我可以的。"</p><p>苏杉杉抚摸着身旁恋人担忧的脸庞。试图安抚她的不安。</p><p>马玉灵虽然很心疼，但她也倔不过苏杉杉，也对军令无可奈何。</p><p>担忧的事情发生了。看着地上倒下的苏杉杉，时刻在远处关注着苏杉杉的马玉灵心揪在了一起，不顾一切地跑了过去。</p><p>站在苏杉杉旁边的还有一位士兵，正在对苏杉杉骂骂咧咧着，手里还拿着长鞭，随时都有可能向苏杉杉挥去。<br/>
马玉灵推开了士兵，抱起了苏杉杉向劳工居住的棚屋跑去。</p><p>"你怎么来了。"</p><p>苏杉杉突然感觉自己身处温暖之中，一睁眼，便看到了自己的恋人正抱着自己。</p><p>苏杉杉虚弱的声音响起。马玉灵马上红了眼眶。</p><p>将苏杉杉安稳放到棚屋的床上后说到:</p><p>"我再不来你就死掉了。"</p><p>马玉灵近乎是带着哭腔说出这句话的。</p><p>"将军，出现了不听话的劳工。"</p><p>那个被推开的士兵向他们那的将军青钰雯报告道。</p><p>"带我去看看，敢在我的军营里不听话的人这还是头一个。"</p><p>青钰雯原先是燕北大战中的先锋大将，后来因为擅自调兵，导致燕国损失了十万大军，被贬到此。而青钰雯的军队素以军纪严明闻名。</p><p>凡是燕国人没有没听过青钰雯威名的。所以即使在被抓来的劳工中也没有敢反抗的。</p><p> </p><p>马玉灵和苏杉杉可不是燕国人。</p><p>士兵带着青钰雯来到棚屋后，青钰雯就让士兵走了。<br/>
看到这幅浓情蜜意的画面，青钰雯不由想起了将自己扔在这的女人，心生一股无名火。</p><p>"擅离职守，按例是要每人挨五十鞭子的。"</p><p>闻言，马玉灵迅速转身，将苏杉杉护在身后。</p><p>"今日之事全是我一人所为，与她无关，理应由我来承受。"</p><p>苏杉杉正要开口驳回马玉灵时，马玉灵转过头来，示意她不要说话。马玉灵的眼神里充满了坚定，而苏杉杉却是慌乱。她知道无论怎样也改变不了马玉灵的选择了。</p><p>"看那小姑娘长得不错，也不好下手，就你了。"</p><p>青钰雯看了看苏杉杉，是她喜欢的脸。</p><p>"你一人一百鞭，由我来执行。"</p><p>说罢，便举起手中的鞭子向马玉灵挥去。</p><p>"啪"</p><p>清脆的响声在空气中扩散开来。一鞭下去，马玉灵的手臂上就出现了血痕。血液顺着手臂滴落在地板上。</p><p>青钰雯常年练武，这一百鞭下去，马玉灵估计都没个人形了。青钰雯可不管这个，只顾自己痛快了。</p><p>鞭子如雨点般打在马玉灵身上，马玉灵却忍着，一声不吭，只在心里默数着鞭数。</p><p>马玉灵很快倒在了地上，鞭子却没有停下。</p><p>渐渐地，青钰雯感觉到了一道恶狠狠的目光，停了下来。抬头看去，苏杉杉的眼睛充满了怨恨。这倒让青钰雯更感兴趣了。</p><p>"恨我吗？"</p><p>青钰雯向苏杉杉走去。</p><p>"这皮囊是好皮囊。"</p><p>青钰雯说着向苏杉杉的脸摸去，却被苏杉杉一把抓住。</p><p>"你想怎样。"</p><p>"就可惜不是我的。"</p><p>青钰雯将未完的话说完。</p><p>"做个交易吗？用你来换你的小情人。"</p><p>"苏杉杉不要！"</p><p>接近昏迷状态的马玉灵声嘶力竭地喊道。</p><p>此时的苏杉杉是不会听马玉灵的话的，她不愿也怎么舍得看马玉灵受这种折磨。同意了这场交易，她有了个好主意，也是青钰雯给她的机会。</p><p>在青钰雯看不到的地方，苏杉杉的嘴角有了弧度。</p><p> </p><p>一番云雨过后，苏杉杉已是大汗淋漓。</p><p>苏杉杉的每一个动作都恰到好处，总能撩拨起青钰雯的欲望。青钰雯逐渐迷失在苏杉杉魅惑的瞳孔中。</p><p>苏杉杉被青钰雯拥入怀中，她似乎对自己很满意。</p><p>听着青钰雯逐渐平稳的呼吸声，苏杉杉从枕头底下摸索出早已藏好的簪子。瞄准心脏，毫不迟疑地刺了进去。<br/>
看着青钰雯惊愕的瞳孔，苏杉杉的笑容越发放肆起来。</p><p> </p><p>"来刺客了，将军出事了！"</p><p>苏杉杉神色匆匆，衣衫凌乱地跑向巡逻的士兵。</p><p>当晚，整个军营里的人都被叫起来了。</p><p>青钰雯的尸体安静地躺在了地板上，面色狰狞。卧房里一片狼藉。</p><p> </p><p>"我都说了我没事的。"</p><p>苏杉杉伸手摸向马玉灵蹙起的眉间。</p><p>"你这叫人怎么不担心。"</p><p>马玉灵责怪道。</p><p>"让我来保护你不好吗？"</p><p>"所有的痛我都能承受。"</p><p>马玉灵生气了。</p><p> </p><p>青钰雯给了她最好的药。用苏杉杉和青钰雯一起离去的背影换来的。马玉灵心里很不是滋味。</p><p>听到将军房中进了刺客，马玉灵的心立马凉了半截，拖着疼痛未消的身体去找苏杉杉。恰好在路上碰到了，同样来找对方的苏杉杉。</p><p>回到和马玉灵的小屋中，苏杉杉先去洗了个澡。</p><p>许是太累了，苏杉杉在浴桶中睡着了。</p><p>苏杉杉没了动静，马玉灵过去一看，心中是五味杂陈。苦涩的无力感深深将自己包围住。</p><p>忍着身上牵动伤口的疼，将苏杉杉抱回床上。在苏杉杉额上一吻。马玉灵闻到了苏杉杉身上的一丝不属于彼此的气息。</p><p>马玉灵攥紧了拳头。苏杉杉是她用尽一生都想守护的人，怎么能受这样的屈辱。这是马玉灵心中的无解的结。</p><p>苏杉杉受到了伤害因为自己。马玉灵像是坠入了无尽的深渊中。</p><p>她能做的也只是像现在这样抱着苏杉杉，一夜无眠。</p><p> </p><p>青钰雯被刺的消息在第二天就传到了燕王的耳朵里。</p><p>"给本王彻查！"</p><p>燕王段艺璇怒道。</p><p>面对自己这位旧情人的突然离世，她懊悔当初将燕国损失十万大军的责任全都推给了她。</p><p>她无法忘记青钰雯被贬前眼神的灰暗，被人背叛的感觉可不好受。</p><p>段艺璇暗自传书给青钰雯让她调兵，求胜心切的她不顾青钰雯的反对，让十万大军陷入北国的包围圈中。</p><p>是自己亲手将青钰雯手推向坟墓的，为了自己王位的稳固。段艺璇满是愧疚。</p><p> </p><p>朝廷派的官员快马加鞭两日之内就赶到了。</p><p>作为唯一的目击者和嫌犯，苏杉杉在案发的第二天一大早就被关了起来。</p><p>"只是关上几天，不用那么紧张吧。"</p><p>苏杉杉对偷偷潜进牢房里的马玉灵说道。</p><p>"反正工事现在都停了，我来陪陪你不行吗。"</p><p>马玉灵还是有些不放心苏杉杉就骗开牢房门口所剩无几的士兵。本来牢房的士兵就不多，还出了那档子事，被调过去了些，牢房就更松懈了。</p><p>第三日，苏杉杉就被叫去审讯了。</p><p>"我当时误了工，本来是要受罚的，将军心善，不仅没罚我，还想纳我作妾，当晚就让我去侍寝了。"</p><p>苏杉杉一脸天真。她庆幸当时青钰雯随手把跟来的士兵叫走了。</p><p>来审讯的官员会心一笑，看来就是个不谙世事的小姑娘。</p><p>"没想到突然有刺客闯入，我害怕极了，躲在将军身后，将军和那刺客交战时，我便跑了出去。"</p><p>说到这里，苏杉杉像是回想起什么恐怖画面般，一副担惊受怕的模样。</p><p>官员听到这里，苏杉杉的嫌疑基本解除了。她看起来可不像是会刺杀青钰雯的人。她也没那本事可以与青钰雯这样的大将交锋。</p><p>收殓好青钰雯的遗体，官员踏上了回去的路。</p><p> </p><p>几天后，这件案子被记在了北国的头上，说是北国为了削弱燕国的实力派出的刺客。这也让其他军营加强了戒备。</p><p>这案子结得也没错嘛，苏杉杉听到消息后才松了一口气。</p><p>苏杉杉将清洗干净的北国特有的弯刀重新放回自己的衣服夹层里，头上的簪子完好如初。</p><p>簪子上萃了毒，也是北国独有的。这种毒一旦进入人体，人很快就会死去，在死前人会痛苦不堪。</p><p>青钰雯死前经历了什么样的痛苦苏杉杉不知道，她只知道是马玉灵的数十倍就行了。</p><p>帮青钰雯穿上衣服，用弯刀掩盖簪子的伤口，再在青钰雯身上划几刀，当做是打斗留下的。接下来是伪造现场。</p><p>青钰雯的尸体还是完整的，一般来说北国刺客刺杀成功都会把被刺杀者的头颅献上给北国皇帝。</p><p>而苏杉杉没有那样做，留了青钰雯全尸，给了她最后的体面。当做是她把药给马玉灵的回报。</p><p>段艺璇在青钰雯的遗体前坐了一天，她不敢相信这个相伴多年的人有一天居然会离自己而去，再也不回来了。她也想不明白武功这么厉害的一个人会命断在北国刺客的手下。</p><p>段艺璇不知道的是杀害青钰雯的人有着一张与自己几分相似的脸。</p><p> </p><p>不久，新的将军上任了。</p><p>苏杉杉运气好被分到了轻松的活，抄抄图纸什么的。马玉灵的伤也好得差不多了，可以干些活了。就这样过了一个多月。</p><p>"我们回去吧。"</p><p>现在燕北两国又要开始打战了，北国的军队已经逼近这附近了，那个家伙也没空管她了吧。</p><p>"你去哪我都陪着你。"</p><p>马玉看着苏杉杉宠溺地笑了起来。</p><p>苏杉杉看到眼前少女的眼中闪着光，一同往日。</p><p>这几日，军营里气氛紧张。面对北国军队，哪怕不是主力部队，多少还是有些畏惧的，毕竟有之前连连败退的惨状。</p><p>城墙的修砌工作已经完成了，工人就被充入士兵的队伍中，凑个人数。</p><p>不知道北国会派多少兵马来这座进军燕国内部的最后一道防线之一。</p><p>朝廷调了不少军队驻扎在此。一场战争一触即发。</p><p>一天夜里，一场突如其来的大火却将这座城池吞没。</p><p>北国军队趁乱进攻。点燃火药，修筑数月的城墙顷刻间崩塌出好几道缺口。北国军队长驱直入，宣告了这场战争的结束。</p><p>"原来你早就想跑了。"</p><p>马玉灵这才缓过神来。</p><p>苏杉杉一个时辰前把自己叫起来。</p><p>苏杉杉将燃着的蜡烛扔向屋子里的那一刻，马玉灵意识到了自己对眼前这人仍一无所知。</p><p>火势迅速蔓延。正值干燥季节，没一会儿功夫，就有一大片火海了。</p><p>"不然还留在那整天做苦力。"</p><p>苏杉杉躺在马玉灵大腿上，拿着自己的发尾在马玉灵肚子上打着圈。</p><p>"所以你在城墙上做了手脚。"</p><p>马玉灵突然想到。</p><p>"我就改了几笔而已啦。"</p><p>苏杉杉笑着看向马玉灵。</p><p>马玉灵的神色却变得凝重起来。</p><p>"你还有多少事瞒着我。"</p><p>马玉灵开口道。恋人的隐瞒让马玉灵很是恼火。隐瞒让马玉灵的安全感微乎其微。<br/>
苏杉杉没有说话，拖着发尾的手在空中一顿。</p><p>"青钰雯是你杀的。"</p><p>苏杉杉缓缓点头。</p><p>看着自己给出的答案被进一步证实，马玉灵知道了自己想要守护的这个人是她所无法捕捉的，在她身上似乎有着重重的迷雾。</p><p>马玉灵始终无法把苏杉杉看得真切，这份感情也显得缥缈了起来。</p><p>"玉子，你怎么了。"</p><p>一声"玉子"，苏杉杉还是一如往日地叫着。马玉灵被唤了回来。那又怎样呢？马玉灵坚定了一件事，她喜欢的只是苏杉杉而已，只要她能在她身边就行。</p><p>"没什么，只是觉得有些惊讶。"</p><p>"以后不要瞒着我好吗？"</p><p>"嗯。"</p><p>苏杉杉见马玉灵恢复原样，心情变得愉悦起来。双手环住马玉灵的腰身。马玉灵揉了揉苏杉杉的头。</p><p>"还有一件事。"</p><p>"你到底是谁？"</p><p>苏杉杉带着马玉灵趁着北军入侵，城中大乱，伪装成北国伤兵，被安置在伤兵营。按照北国的规定，伤兵会被送回北国修养。她们不久就要回去了。</p><p> </p><p>"我说我是北国的皇帝你信吗。"</p><p>苏杉杉抬眼撞进了马玉灵的眼眸。</p><p> </p><p>马玉灵是在皇都郊外捡到苏杉杉的。</p><p>苏杉杉虚弱地靠在树下，一袭白衣却有着斑斑血迹。马玉灵正从皇都回来，经过郊外。马玉灵不经意间望见了，就将苏杉杉抱回了家。</p><p>苏杉杉的精致容颜让马玉灵看得入迷了，她从未见过这般好看的人儿。一股异样的感情在马玉灵心中翻涌开来。</p><p>处理好苏杉杉的伤口，再煎了些药，马玉灵坐在苏杉杉床边，等着她醒过来，却被苏杉杉的容颜吸引住了。<br/>
这会是个怎样的人，有点期待。马玉灵心想。</p><p>马玉灵幼年丧父，由母亲一人抚养长大。母亲会医术，马玉灵从小耳濡目染自然也会一些。现在马玉灵只身一人居住在离皇都不远的一个四面环山的小村落里。母亲在马玉灵十二岁那年去世了。</p><p>马玉灵平时就在村里行医维持生计，偶尔也拿从山里采到的珍稀药材去皇都售卖，这次便是如此。</p><p>苏杉杉醒了过来。马玉灵正看着，却不料和苏杉杉的视线对上了。一切都停止了，两个世界碰撞的这一瞬间。</p><p>"你...你醒...醒了啊。"</p><p>"这...这是你的药。"</p><p>马玉灵端着汤药的手都开始抖了，所幸很快被苏杉杉接过去了。</p><p>马玉灵说话都有点结巴了。苏杉杉看着马玉灵慌张的样子不禁笑出声来。苏杉杉笑起来的时候，马玉灵感受到了心中一闪而过的悸动。纯白的蔷薇花，马玉灵脑内出现的一个比喻。</p><p>马玉灵懊恼自己的失态，没给人留下好印象。</p><p>"你身上的伤口比较多但都是些皮外伤多休养几日就能痊愈了。"</p><p>马玉灵稳了稳心神后，终于连贯地说出一段完整的话来。</p><p>"你不是结巴啊。"</p><p>苏杉杉打趣道。眼前的少女着实有趣。五官俊秀俏丽，身姿挺拔。可以称得上是玉树临风，怎料见了自己却慌乱成这样。看样子对自己动了心，苏杉杉打起了自己的小算盘。</p><p>"初次见面，我叫苏杉杉。"</p><p>"我叫马玉灵。"</p><p>苏杉杉吗，是个好名字。等下，"苏"是北国皇族的姓。</p><p>"那个，杉杉你怎么会受伤呢？"</p><p>"想必你也知道我是皇族中人，那个暴君不知道今天发什么疯，派人追杀大部分皇族的人，我好不容易才跑掉的。"</p><p>苏杉杉扯起谎来自己都骂。</p><p>"那你的父亲母亲现在怎么样了？"</p><p>"他们在我很小的时候就不在了。"</p><p>"那你还有其他家人吗？"</p><p>"现在估计都没有了。"</p><p>马玉灵心疼苏杉杉了。马玉灵听村里的人说过不少关于皇族的故事，皇族中人虽然荣华富贵但也有太多的无奈了。她也深知没有父母的小孩会遭受怎样的委屈。</p><p>"我现在是不能回去了，就拜托你了。"</p><p>苏杉杉一点都不拿自己当外人，她的厚脸皮可是传自厚脸皮到臭不要脸都不能形容的某人。一想到她，苏杉杉就来气，她是有多想要自己的位子，整这一出，身上的这些伤迟早要她还回来。苏杉杉腹诽道。</p><p>马玉灵就这样收留了苏杉杉。苏杉杉是马玉灵不想拒绝的人，从第一眼起就是了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>北国不对外公布皇帝的名字，所以北国人只知皇帝的姓氏，却不知名讳。这倒给了苏杉杉很大的方便，她可不想让马玉灵知道她的真实身份。 </p><p>皇帝一般都会取个名号，而苏杉杉没有，不过民间给起了个"大魔王"的称号。 </p><p>北国现任皇帝性格暴虐，好女色，荒淫无道，苏杉杉的称号来源于此。 要知道马玉灵带回来的可是个大魔王，没有防备可是不行的。 </p><p>苏杉杉掀了掀被子。</p><p>"我的衣服是你换的？"</p><p>苏杉杉故作疑惑道。</p><p>"我是不得已才..." </p><p>马玉灵羞红了脸，苏杉杉的光洁肉体浮现在了马玉灵的脑海里。</p><p>"那我不是被你看光喽。"</p><p>马玉灵不知该如何回答了。</p><p>"你要负责娶我了。"</p><p>苏杉杉戏谑地看着马玉灵。</p><p>马玉灵沉默了许久。</p><p>"我会娶你的。"</p><p>马玉灵此刻无比地认真。</p><p>看到马玉灵这副样子，苏杉杉却笑了起来。</p><p>"逗你玩呢。"</p><p>苏杉杉本来想看马玉灵手足无措的样子，听到了这个回答让苏杉杉有些意外。看着马玉灵认真的样子，苏杉杉原本的计划有了一丝松动。</p><p>马玉灵无奈地看着笑得很开心的苏杉杉，脑内竟闪过了一丝失落。马玉灵这才察觉到自己的认真，但她这时还未发觉自己对苏杉杉也是认真的。</p><p>苏杉杉休养了几日，马玉灵也就陪了她几日。</p><p> </p><p>"苏杉杉，你把衣服脱了。"</p><p>"你干嘛，还没成亲就这么急不可耐。"</p><p>马玉灵本来是正经地想要帮苏杉杉换药，被苏杉杉这么一说，耳根都红了。</p><p>"你说什么呢，我就帮你换个药，还换不换了。"</p><p>苏杉杉也不调笑马玉灵了，干净利落地脱起了衣服。</p><p>马玉灵看着苏杉杉的动作有些失了神。身体本能地躁动了起来。马玉灵惊觉自己反应的不同寻常。她只当是苏杉杉的玩笑引得她胡思乱想。心中的那支白蔷薇尚且朦胧，马玉灵还未能看清。</p><p>触碰到苏杉杉的身体，马玉灵的心变得忐忑起来，战战兢兢地帮苏杉杉换完了药，这才平息了下来。</p><p>苏杉杉现在觉得自己才是急不可耐的那个人。马玉灵接触到她肌肤的那一刻，体内的欲望在蠢蠢欲动。好想好想吃掉她，这是苏杉杉脑内的唯一想法。苏杉杉很少会有这种直白的欲望。</p><p>苏杉杉这种时候也忘了自己无聊的计划。提前动手会少了很多乐趣，但她可顾不得这个了。</p><p>在她的魔爪即将伸向马玉灵时。</p><p>"换好了，你把衣服穿上吧。"</p><p>有点扫兴，苏杉杉可不想就这样完了。</p><p>"马玉灵，你凑过来一点。"</p><p>双唇触碰，苏杉杉看着马玉灵放大的瞳孔很是满意。</p><p>短暂的一吻过后，马玉灵已是满脸通红。</p><p>"苏杉杉！"</p><p>"看你换药那么辛苦给你的奖励，你就收下吧。"</p><p>说完苏杉杉朝马玉灵眨了眨眼。</p><p> </p><p>多亏了马玉灵的照顾，苏杉杉身上的伤口痊愈得很快。</p><p>这几日苏杉杉老爱调戏马玉灵几句，非要惹得马玉灵恼羞成怒才罢休。马玉灵通红的脸不经意间触碰到了苏杉杉心中柔软的某处。</p><p>苏杉杉笑得很开心。这份还没被主人注意到的情绪一直都在，只要是和马玉灵在一起的时候。</p><p>马玉灵这边却深陷在那日一个吻带来的慌乱之中。梦中频频出现的情景，以及接触苏杉杉时强忍的心跳，这令马玉灵苦恼不已。</p><p>苏杉杉有时还会和马玉灵吵起嘴来。</p><p>恍惚之间，苏杉杉想起了某人和她曾经也是这样。</p><p>"苏杉杉你这伤口结痂了别急着扣掉，太早扣掉会……"</p><p>"喂苏杉杉你有没有听我说啊……"</p><p>"伤口会痒我就抓了几下，没想到它就掉了，不关我事。"</p><p>苏杉杉回过神来，莫名的生气，那个令人恼火的家伙，回去一定要好好教训她一下。</p><p>马玉灵刚才就苏杉杉的结痂过早掉落这一问题又和苏杉杉吵了起来。</p><p>"痒你给我忍着，过几天就好了。"</p><p>"好了好了我知道了。"</p><p>说着苏杉杉又经不住伤口的痒抓了起来。</p><p>"苏杉杉！"</p><p>小屋中又回荡起马玉灵的怒吼声。</p><p> </p><p>等苏杉杉的结痂都掉光了，马玉灵才回归到日常的生活中。</p><p>早晨上山采药，下午村里行医。都和以前没什么差异，只不过身边多了个苏杉杉。</p><p>"苏杉杉你老跟着我干嘛?"</p><p>马玉灵看向自以为藏得天衣无缝的苏杉杉。苏杉杉躲在草丛后面，但那个草丛的高度也太矮了吧。</p><p>"没想到被你发现了，家里无聊，还不如跟着你。"</p><p>这是一方面。苏杉杉绝对不会承认她对马玉灵有了些依赖。堂堂一个北国皇帝居然会有这种幼稚的感情，是可耻的，苏杉杉这样认为。</p><p>"那你直接跟我说不就行了，我差点还以为是山里的什么野兽。"</p><p>马玉灵刚才都快要扳动手中的弓弩了。</p><p>"跟你说我怕被你骂，还有你见过哪个野兽长我这么好看的。"</p><p>衣冠禽兽苏杉杉骄傲地昂了昂脑袋。</p><p>"山里头危险，你要跟紧我。"</p><p>苏杉杉难得听话地拽住了马玉灵的衣袖。她可不想命陨在这偏僻的深山老林里。再说她还有好玩的事情没有做呢。苏杉杉用她那人畜无害的微笑看向了对此一无所知的马玉灵。</p><p>马玉灵行医的时候，苏杉杉也跟着在村子里晃悠。苏杉杉的美貌让村中人纷纷驻足，这让苏杉杉得意了起来。</p><p>"马玉灵你看他们都是来看我的。"</p><p>这可不是什么好事，村子里最近来了恶霸，好像是从皇都来的，估计是在皇都混不下去了才来的这。要是把她给引过来就不好了。</p><p>"把脸蒙上。"</p><p>马玉灵掏出了一条手帕。</p><p>"马玉灵你嫉妒我长得好看是不是，还是...你吃醋了，对，一定是这样的。"</p><p>苏杉杉还不忘调笑马玉灵几句。接过马玉灵的手帕高高兴兴地把脸蒙上。</p><p>马玉灵满脸黑线。</p><p>"苏杉杉你说什么呢。"</p><p>马玉灵难得用平和的语气面对十分欠打的苏杉杉。</p><p>"你给我收敛点，村里最近进了恶霸，别被她盯上了。"</p><p>马玉灵低头在苏杉杉耳边细语道。</p><p>苏杉杉也没怎么注意马玉灵说了什么。耳畔的少年音响起的那一刻，苏杉杉的耳朵泛起了一抹红。看来速度要加快了。苏杉杉觉得自己心中的那头野兽快要挣脱束缚了。</p><p>村中聚集的人群果不其然还是吸引到了这位"恶霸"。</p><p>虽说是恶霸，可却不像是人们印象中的五大三粗，面露凶相。</p><p>只见来人是位身形普通的女子，相貌有几分俊俏，还流露出一丝冷艳。一身黑衣，如果不说是恶霸，还以为会是书中的江湖侠客。</p><p>这恶霸一来就闹得村中鸡飞狗跳。在村子里挨家挨户地搜查，却也没抢走什么东西，像是在寻找什么。若遇人阻拦，就将人打倒在地。这样一来就成了人人口中的恶霸。</p><p>马玉灵赶忙将苏杉杉护在身后。</p><p>"让开！"</p><p>"不让。"</p><p>僵持了一会儿后。苏杉杉看清了来人，扯下了手帕。</p><p>"陈倩楠你怎么来了?"</p><p>陈倩楠是苏杉杉的暗卫首领。</p><p>"殿..."</p><p>"杉杉我是来找你的。"</p><p>陈倩楠被苏杉杉一个眼刀收回了原本的称呼。</p><p>"她是你的亲戚?"</p><p>"没错，在追杀的时候走散了。"</p><p>陈倩楠被带回了小屋中。</p><p>马玉灵看了看陈倩楠，陈倩楠就没给过她好脸色。这真的是亲戚?对比一下苏杉杉，长得也不像啊，还不是同一个姓，马玉灵感到疑惑。</p><p>"远房亲戚啦。"</p><p>苏杉杉像是读懂马玉灵的内心活动一样。</p><p>"那她就住我那间吧，我打地铺就行。"</p><p>马玉灵家中就两间卧房。</p><p>"不用，她和我一起住。"</p><p>"那我先去做饭了，你们慢慢聊。"</p><p>马玉灵觉得气氛有些尴尬，陈倩楠看她的眼神可不友好。</p><p> </p><p>"殿下，宫中的形势现在还不明朗，恐有异变，暂不宜回宫。"</p><p>"你怎么知道我在这的。"</p><p>"那日属下失职，没在殿下身边，后经审讯才知殿下受了伤，在郊外附近消失了，属下就碰碰运气来这里看看。"</p><p>陈倩楠卸下了马玉灵在时的防备，眼中流露出的是对苏杉杉的深情。</p><p>"你刚刚的状态可不对哦。"</p><p>苏杉杉有些阴阳怪气地说出这句话。陈倩楠对马玉灵的敌意苏杉杉可是清清楚楚的。</p><p>陈倩楠赶紧跪下，她知道她家主子是生气了。</p><p>"身为暗卫有些感情是不能有的。"</p><p>苏杉杉一语双关。</p><p>"可是属下就不明白那个村野小民有什么值得喜欢的。"</p><p>看苏杉杉这反应，陈倩楠心中的猜测成了真。苏杉杉和马玉灵在一起时的样子是她从未见过。</p><p>"你说我喜欢她?"</p><p>苏杉杉感到不解，也觉得可笑，她会喜欢上自己的一个猎物?</p><p>陈倩楠没有说话，自家主子难得陷入爱河，却不自知。这让陈倩楠放心下来，她不用怕她家主子被人抢走了，这是陈倩楠的私心。</p><p>"怎么不说话了?"</p><p>"算了，你还是要长点记性。"</p><p>陈倩楠听了脸色巨变。</p><p>苏杉杉和陈倩楠在床上缠绵起来。苏杉杉在陈倩楠身上释放着自己压抑已久的欲望，陈倩楠则已经麻木了。她的这份感情也不知道被苏杉杉糟践多少次了。从被苏杉杉察觉的那一刻起，她的噩梦就开始了。但她每次还是会配合苏杉杉在自己身上实施她的暴行。苏杉杉不爱自己，陈倩楠很明白，可她还是一次又一次的沦陷。她的这份感情早已千疮百孔，在她自己的纵容之下。</p><p> </p><p>"苏杉杉，吃饭了。"</p><p>马玉灵打开了门，看了一眼就匆匆跑掉了。</p><p>陈倩楠靠在床头只着一件单薄外衣，赤裸的苏杉杉趴在了陈倩楠腿上睡着了。</p><p>她们是一对吗?马玉灵觉得苦涩，也说不明理由。</p><p>"被马玉灵看见了。"</p><p>陈倩楠对着腿上刚醒过来的苏杉杉说。陈倩楠的表情有些木然了。</p><p>"没关系，这你就不用担心了。"</p><p>到晚饭时，苏杉杉看着马玉灵不太好的心情。偷偷让陈倩楠找个理由出去了。</p><p>"你们到底是什么关系?"</p><p>见陈倩楠走后，马玉灵不禁开口问道。这个答案对她来说很重要。</p><p>"她是我的未婚妻。"</p><p>得到了答案的马玉灵一瞬间没有了力气。</p><p>"怎么不开心吗?这和你有什么关系?"</p><p>对啊，这和我又有什么关系?马玉灵的失落感将她包围。</p><p>"除非你喜欢我。"</p><p>苏杉杉一脸坏笑道。</p><p>苏杉杉向马玉灵走去。马玉灵此刻还沉浸在苏杉杉刚才的话中。我喜欢苏杉杉吗?答案是肯定的。</p><p>不像上次的浅尝辄止，这次的是长驱直入。马玉灵很快和苏杉杉纠缠在了一起。马玉灵看见了她心中纯白的蔷薇。知道了自己的心意。</p><p>但她又将苏杉杉推开了。</p><p>"不可以，你还有你的未婚妻。"</p><p>马玉灵最后的一丝理智还在。</p><p>"我又不喜欢她，刚才只是次意外。"</p><p>苏杉杉狡黠地笑了，她又没说她喜欢马玉灵。</p><p>马玉灵在苏杉杉模棱两可的说辞中放弃了挣扎。苏杉杉将她的暴行延续在了马玉灵身上。</p><p>苏杉杉心中束缚已久的野兽得到了释放。</p><p>一晌贪欢。</p><p>苏杉杉到了中午还赖在床上。陈倩楠昨夜回来过，但又走了。现在待在苏杉杉床边。看着自家主子天使般的容颜，感叹道怎么没有一颗和外貌一样的心呢。</p><p>陈倩楠对事情的来龙去脉明白了个大概。大抵是苏杉杉发现马玉灵对她动了心，就想像对自己那样践踏马玉灵的真心。可她自己却也不慎陷了进去。但愿她不要察觉到。</p><p>苏杉杉的卑劣把戏真的不让人理解，可她却引以为乐。陈倩楠也是一点办法都没有。她自幼就跟在苏杉杉身边，看着她长大的，如果没有那个女人的出现，自家从小品学兼优的主子怎么会被带坏。陈倩楠不禁暗自骂了几句。</p><p>"马玉灵一大早就上山去了。"</p><p>苏杉杉一醒过来就发现身旁的人不见了。陈倩楠见苏杉杉疑惑的神情解答道。陈倩楠回去的时候正好遇到了往山上走的马玉灵。短暂问候了一下。</p><p>苏杉杉立刻起身。她还有最后一步没有完成。</p><p>明明到了即将满足自己的恶趣味的时候，苏杉杉却没了以往的兴奋喜悦。但她只觉是因未完之事。</p><p>"殿下你要去哪?"</p><p>"不用你管。"</p><p>"去找马玉灵吗?"</p><p>"殿下你要想清楚。"</p><p>陈倩楠终究是不忍心看到苏杉杉受到伤害。</p><p>"想清楚什么?"</p><p>"马玉灵对殿下来说是怎样的存在。"</p><p>"你在说什么呢。"</p><p>苏杉杉还是走了。陈倩楠说的话她现在还是不知其意。</p><p>在马玉灵经常回去采药的几个地点看看。果然发现了马玉灵的身影。</p><p>马玉灵的心很乱，她就来山上散散心，顺便采采药。</p><p>"苏杉杉你喜欢我吗?"</p><p>马玉灵看见了前来的苏杉杉。昨晚发生的事她还欠一个答案。</p><p>"何来的喜欢。"</p><p>苏杉杉淡淡地开口。到了她最喜欢的环节。</p><p>"那你为什么...为什么对我做出那样的事。"</p><p>"就是次意外啊。"</p><p>苏杉杉饶有兴趣地看着马玉灵满是怒气的脸。</p><p>"苏杉杉！"</p><p>马玉灵用尽全身的力气喊了出来。</p><p>这场游戏有了结局，苏杉杉看着马玉灵跑掉的背影却感觉不到半分的喜悦。陈倩楠说过的话再次回响在她的耳畔。</p><p>苏杉杉慌慌张张向马玉灵离开的方向跑去。这山上错综复杂，苏杉杉不一会儿就迷了路。苏杉杉愈加着急了起来，她急于表达那份被自己忽略的心意。</p><p>马玉灵不知跑了多久，最终在一条湍急的山间小河旁停住了。</p><p>马玉灵止不住的眼泪。她被苏杉杉的欺骗击垮了。马玉灵的真心被狠狠践踏。</p><p>苏杉杉找了很久，最终来到一条小河旁。惊喜地发现马玉灵就在对岸。</p><p>"马玉灵！"</p><p>苏杉杉的声音穿透过嘈杂的水流声。马玉灵抬头，不见眼中片刻的光彩。</p><p>"马玉灵我错了你回来吧。"</p><p>苏杉杉十分恳切地说道。</p><p>"你给我滚。"</p><p>马玉灵不想多说了。</p><p>苏杉杉迈进了河中，向马玉灵走去。</p><p>"你别过来。"</p><p>苏杉杉停了下来。</p><p>"我不知道怎样向你解释但是你要相信我喜欢你，我也是现在才知道的，请你原谅。"</p><p>苏杉杉继续往前走水流越来越大。是苏杉杉的身体所不能承受的。</p><p>苏杉杉脚下一滑，就随着水流被冲落。</p><p>马玉灵见着苏杉杉被水流吞没，不顾一切地跳了进去。</p><p>小河连接着的是下游的一个湖泊。经过一个小断崖后，苏杉杉被水流拍晕了过去。</p><p>苏杉杉在湖中沉了下去。</p><p>马玉灵不见湖面苏杉杉的踪影，便潜入湖中，终是找到了。</p><p>"苏杉杉你醒一醒啊。"</p><p>马玉灵又哭了。</p><p>苏杉杉被马玉灵救上了岸。</p><p>马玉灵拼命摇晃着苏杉杉的身体，却没见苏杉杉醒过来。马玉灵已经崩溃了，她宁愿被苏杉杉欺骗，也不愿苏杉杉离她而去。</p><p>所幸苏杉杉逐渐有了知觉，在吐出了一大口水后，苏杉杉醒过来了。</p><p>"你哭什么?"</p><p>苏杉杉抚上马玉灵分不清是水渍还是眼泪的脸。马玉灵说不出话来了，苏杉杉从未对她这么温柔过。</p><p>"闭上眼睛。"</p><p>马玉灵显然没反应过来。</p><p>"你照做就行。"</p><p>苏杉杉朝马玉灵的眼睛上一吻。</p><p>"不准你哭，这是对你的惩罚。"</p><p>"马玉灵，我喜欢你。"</p><p>苏杉杉认真地望着马玉灵。身子慢慢向马玉灵靠近。<br/>在双唇即将接触的那一刻却被马玉灵推开了。</p><p>马玉灵虽然很想，但她还是害怕再受到伤害了。</p><p>"不用了，我们就这样吧。"</p><p>"这可由不得你。"</p><p>苏杉杉想要的东西她一定会得到的。</p><p>咬住马玉灵的嘴唇。轻而易举地就撬开了牙关。马玉灵放弃了抵抗。</p><p>她还是拒绝不了苏杉杉。</p><p>湿漉漉的衣服贴合在马玉灵身上。马玉灵姣好的身姿再次勾起了苏杉杉的欲火。可这次不是纯粹的，是带着不再被忽略的爱意。</p><p>"不是意外。"</p><p>苏杉杉在马玉灵耳边说到。</p><p>傍晚两人回到了小屋中。</p><p>"我们该走了。"</p><p>第二轮的追杀又开始了，陈倩楠刚刚得知的情报。应是有人通风报信。</p><p>"你们要去哪?"</p><p>"离开北国。"</p><p>马玉灵沉默了一会儿后。</p><p>"我也跟你们一起去吧。"</p><p>就这样三人踏上了旅途。陈倩楠护送苏杉杉和马玉灵到了边境，就被苏杉杉叫回去了。宫中的局势需要她来稳定。</p><p> </p><p>皇都热闹繁华，帝王居住之地。然而北国人民并不知道他们的皇帝已经失踪了几个月了。</p><p>到皇宫了，苏杉杉下车与侍卫打了个招呼。侍卫见是皇帝回来了不敢怠慢，宫门大开。</p><p>皇宫很大，苏杉杉没把马玉灵领回自己的寝宫，她知道自己的寝宫中此时还住着另一个人，待会就去找她算账。</p><p>苏杉杉把马玉灵带到了一个相对偏僻的宫殿。这是苏杉杉还未即位时居住的地方。一直有人打扫，也省事些。</p><p> </p><p>"殿下回来了?"</p><p>"是的，还带回了一民间女子。"</p><p>侍卫向坐在苏杉杉书房的冯思佳汇报道。</p><p>听到消息，冯思佳赶忙收拾起自己的行李，苏杉杉回来一定是找自己算账的。在她即将脚底抹油开溜时。</p><p>"冯思佳。"</p><p>冯思佳听到背后幽幽传来的声音僵住了。缓缓转过身，尴尬地笑了一下。</p><p>"你回来了。"</p><p>"你要死啊，想篡位。"</p><p>苏杉杉冷冷地说道。</p><p>冯思佳吓得扑通一声跪地下。</p><p>"我再也不敢了，你就饶了我这一次吧。"</p><p>冯思佳的声音在发抖，她深知惹怒这位大魔王会有什么后果。</p><p>"我该怎么惩罚你呢?"</p><p>苏杉杉话锋一转。像是在苦恼着。</p><p>"看我平安回来的份上就略施小惩吧。"</p><p>片刻思索后，苏杉杉有了主意。</p><p>冯思佳暗自叫苦，也只能接受，没夺她性命就算好的了。</p><p>冯思佳将自己身上厚重华贵的衣裳脱落。这些本是不属于她的，是苏杉杉给她的。她是苏杉杉的皇后。</p><p>不带任何前戏地进入，冯思佳倒吸了一口凉气，闭上眼睛等待着苏杉杉接下来的刑罚。</p><p>苏杉杉却没有了下一步。抽出手来，掏出手帕，擦了擦。嫌弃地丢在了冯思佳身上。</p><p>"这都能湿了，你可真是个荡妇。"</p><p>明明你才是荡妇好吧，冯思佳暗自吐槽到。</p><p>"小念以后我来带。"</p><p>苏杉杉这一句话才是对冯思佳真正的惩罚。</p><p>冯思佳心里有点苦涩，但她可不会表现出来，毕竟她可是个没心没肺的人。</p><p>"你带就你带，小孩子最烦人了。"</p><p>苏小念是冯思佳怀胎九月生下的，也因这个孩子她才登上了皇后之位。</p><p>"母亲你回来了，小念可是好久都没有看见你了。"</p><p>苏小念在苏杉杉怀里说道。</p><p>苏小念今年五岁，很好地遗传了她母亲的基因。和苏杉杉有六七分像。从出生以来就备受宠爱，养成了一副蛮横无理的性子。除了在苏杉杉面前，都是无法无天的样子。苏杉杉不在，也就冯思佳还能管管她。</p><p>"母亲你要带我去哪?"</p><p>"你的新家。"</p><p>"那母后呢?"</p><p>"你母后有空再来看你。"</p><p>苏小念有些难过。冯思佳和她一起的时候还会陪她玩，苏杉杉就不会了。她也不敢反对苏杉杉。</p><p>马玉灵对自己的恋人竟是民间流传的大魔王接受得很快，她早该猜到了。苏杉杉这样一个披着人皮的恶魔想必也不只是一个普普通通的皇家子弟。</p><p> </p><p>苏杉杉回来了，还带回了一个小孩子。长得和苏杉杉挺像的。</p><p>"这是你的孩子?"</p><p>马玉灵未等苏杉杉开口。</p><p>"她叫苏小念，以后要和我们一起生活了。"</p><p>"母亲她是谁?"</p><p>"她也是你的母亲。"</p><p>"母亲的妃子吗?<br/>"<br/>"是妻子。"</p><p>苏杉杉耐心地为苏小念解答道。</p><p> </p><p>没过几天，马玉灵就和苏小念熟络了起来。</p><p>苏杉杉一回来就有一大堆政务要处理，也就没空陪她们了。<br/>马玉灵和苏小念就把宫里闹了个底朝天。</p><p> </p><p>这一日，马玉灵和苏小念在寝宫中嬉闹着。</p><p>"小马姐姐我在这里。"</p><p>虽说是母亲，苏小念还是叫起了姐姐。她还是不习惯叫马玉灵母亲。</p><p>"你站着别动。"</p><p>马玉灵蒙上了眼睛。向苏小念发出的声音方向跑去，却撞到了一个和苏小念身形相去甚远的物体。</p><p>马玉灵拉下布条看见一个衣着华丽的女子正冷着脸看着自己。</p><p>"母后。"</p><p>苏小念扑到了冯思佳怀里。</p><p>冯思佳摸了摸苏小念的头。</p><p>"你是来看小念的吗?"</p><p>"母后这几日可想你了。"</p><p>"小念你告诉母后这位姐姐是谁?"</p><p>"母亲说是她的妻子。"</p><p>"小念你先出去玩，母后还有事要跟这位姐姐说。"</p><p>苏小念走后，冯思佳脸上没了笑意。</p><p>"长得倒是好生俊俏。"</p><p>"不知道苏杉杉尝起来会是怎样个滋味。"</p><p>冯思佳自言自语道。</p><p> </p><p>随后马玉灵就被这个苏小念剩下的几分相似的来源者强吻了。</p><p>冯思佳没有停下来，把马玉灵推倒在了床上。马玉灵拼命地推开欺压在自己身上的冯思佳。冯思佳也毫不示弱。</p><p>两方僵持不下，冯思佳自知得逞不了，就隔着衣服在马玉灵锁骨处咬了一大口。</p><p>冯思佳累了，不顾形象地躺在床上。</p><p>"你说你这样苏杉杉那个弱鸡怎么上的你。"</p><p>马玉灵还是没明白发生了什么。这个人应该就是苏杉杉的皇后，但却做着与她的身份极不相符的事。不像是贵族，倒像是地痞流氓。还有不止苏杉杉一个是恶魔吧。<br/>冯思佳稍作休息后，起身整理着装。</p><p>"照顾好小念，管好她，别让她长大以后成为我这样或者是苏杉杉那样的人。"</p><p>说完冯思佳就走了。</p><p> </p><p>"殿下宋贵妃已在地牢中自尽。"</p><p>暗卫首领陈倩楠向苏杉杉汇报道。</p><p>"查清楚了吗?"</p><p>"数月前宋贵妃将皇后囚禁，伙同宫内的异邦奸细借惊扰圣驾的理由追杀皇族中人，也包括殿下。再伪装成皇后下达皇上身体不适需要静养的命令。"</p><p>苏杉杉惊觉自己错怪冯思佳了。可她为什么不说?是想保全宋昕冉吗?</p><p>"期间皇后逃了出来才制止了宋贵妃。"</p><p>"臣回宫后就将贵妃押入了地牢中，审讯时贵妃一个字也不说。今日皇后不顾阻挠闯入地牢去看望太妃，皇后走后不久贵妃就自尽了。"</p><p>"昭告天下，宋贵妃因在我身体不适期间日夜操劳，不幸积劳成疾，于今日病逝，厚葬。也传信给异邦，知会一声。"</p><p>苏杉杉在冯思佳寝宫中等着冯思佳。冯思佳这时刚好在回来的路上。冯思佳走得很慢，脸上也没了点生气。</p><p>一回来就看到了这位大魔王，冯思佳脚步一滞。</p><p>"怎么不进来?"</p><p>"有事跟你说。"</p><p>"宋昕冉自尽了。"</p><p>冯思佳没有过多的惊讶，但还是少见的流露出悲伤。</p><p>"你今天去见过她。"</p><p>冯思佳还是少见的沉默。</p><p>"宋昕冉是异邦派来的间谍，你为什么要替她抗下这件事，弄不好死的就是你。"</p><p>"我想赌一次你的信任，看来我输了。"</p><p>"苏杉杉我们是不是只能像现在这样了。"</p><p>冯思佳的声音听起来很虚弱。</p><p>"冯思佳你身体不舒服吗?"</p><p>苏杉杉看着冯思佳逐渐苍白的脸，心下一惊。</p><p>"只是你不是那个小孩子了，我也该走了。"</p><p>冯思佳倒下了。她已无力支撑自己了，蚀骨的毒攻占了她的五脏六腑。</p><p>"也都怨我，如果有下辈子，我们一定要好好相爱一次。"</p><p>冯思佳装作云淡风轻的样子说出这句话，这句话背后有太多的悲伤了。</p><p>"冯思佳你别装了，快给我起来。"</p><p>苏杉杉的脸上不知什么时候布满了泪痕。但她还抱着一丝这是冯思佳在捉弄她的侥幸。</p><p>冯思佳没想到在最后还能看到苏杉杉。她和苏杉杉之间终是有遗憾，索性就留个来世的念想吧。</p><p>冯思佳没有了回应。苏杉杉跪坐在冯思佳的尸体旁许久。冯思佳走了。</p><p>后经查验，冯思佳身中剧毒。和宋昕冉身上发现的是一样的。</p><p> </p><p>苏杉杉有时还以为冯思佳还在，呼唤名字，却始终没听见回应。</p><p>"为什么最近都没看到母后?"</p><p>"你母后不知道跑哪里去玩了，不回来了。"</p><p>苏小念有些难过但她还是习惯了她母后这个不着边际的人。</p><p>多年以后，苏小念长大成人了，在马玉灵的教导之下，果然不像冯思佳也不像苏杉杉。</p><p>苏杉杉将自己的位子让给了苏小念。自己和马玉灵回到那个村子里隐居去了。</p><p>北国这次公布了皇帝的名字，苏念北。世人只以为是前任皇帝爱国心切。却不知这是一个恋爱中的小孩子所取的名字。</p><p> </p><p>"阿北"</p><p>苏杉杉连叫了好几遍，也没人应。</p><p>走近一看，冯思佳正和宋昕冉聊得火热。苏杉杉吃醋了。</p><p>"杉杉你来了，这孩子取名字了吗?"</p><p>宋昕冉问道。</p><p>"就叫她苏小念。"</p><p>苏杉杉有些不悦，把原本的"苏念北"三个字吞了下去。但其实记录在族谱里的还是"苏念北"。</p><p>苏杉杉所念之人是小北，这个名字来源于此。</p><p>冯思佳到最后也没发现这个苏杉杉藏下的小谜语。</p><p>和以往无数个午后一样，苏杉杉慵懒地窝在马玉灵怀里，睡去了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 番外（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冯思佳一生下来就被亲生父母抛弃。被好心的乞丐捡来抚养长大。</p><p>冯思佳从小混迹市井，身上带着地痞流氓的气息。她本以为自己会这样苟且一生，然而在她十九岁那年出现了转变。</p><p>这天，宫里头招收宫女。冯思佳对此不屑一顾，不就是伺候人吗，又累还不自在，还不如自己现在这样呢。没劲，冯思佳转头就走，可在拥挤的人群中却是无力。有不少人来看皇宫贴出的告示。</p><p>一不小心，冯思佳就被向前涌来的人群给推出去了。一屁股坐在了地上。还等不及她反应，就被侍卫抓走了。侍卫以为她是想当宫女心切。就这样出了个乌龙。</p><p>"放我出去，你们抓错人了。"</p><p>冯思佳大声抗议道。</p><p>可那一大群侍卫可没空理她。冯思佳在心中咒骂了抓她来的侍卫无数遍，也无力回天。</p><p>当宫女还有俸禄也不错，冯思佳终于找到了个当宫女的理由。</p><p>当宫女前还有一大堆的训练，冯思佳笨手笨脚可没少被骂。冯思佳吃了不少苦，还好冯思佳以前苦倒是吃多了，也习惯了。但冯思佳还是得骂。每天都累趴下了，嘴里还不忘骂上几句教礼节的嬷嬷。冯思佳还是那个冯思佳。</p><p>训练完就正式上岗了。</p><p>冯思佳分到了一座偏远的宫殿中，负责打扫。据说皇帝小时候就是住在这的，要仔细打扫。领头的宫女介绍道。</p><p>皇帝算什么，还不就是一个小孩子，小孩子什么最烦人了。冯思佳撇了撇嘴。</p><p>打扫了一会儿，冯思佳就想偷懒了。那么多人少我一个应该也发现不了。冯思佳偷偷摸摸地溜出了寝宫，在寝宫后面的一个小花园休息下了。</p><p>冯思佳靠着一棵树睡着了。等到醒来时，太阳都落山了。</p><p>冯思佳一睁眼就看到有着一张精致容颜的小女孩正蹲在她身边眼巴巴地看着她。那一年，苏杉杉十三岁。</p><p>看冯思佳醒了，苏杉杉笑了。</p><p>"你这个偷懒的宫女，你现在回去是没有晚饭吃了。"</p><p>苏杉杉这一笑，冯思佳心中有什么被触动了。很漂亮一女的，冯思佳对苏杉杉的第一印象。</p><p>苏杉杉这天想回自己以前住的宫殿看看，没想到却在小时候经常玩耍的花园里发现了一个偷懒的宫女。</p><p>冯思佳睡着的时候毫无形象可言，东倒西歪，还会打呼噜。这对从小就接受繁文缛节教育的苏杉杉是个不小的视觉冲击。</p><p>苏杉杉从来没有见过这样的人。蹲在她身旁，伸手拿着她的发尾去都弄她，可那人只翻了个身。苏杉杉很好奇这样的人醒来会是什么样子，就等着了。</p><p>"什么?！现在这么晚了吗?我的晚饭啊啊啊啊！！！"</p><p>冯思佳开始了她的鬼哭狼嚎。</p><p>她从苏杉杉的绝美容颜中被拉回到了残酷的现实中。她今晚要饿肚子了。</p><p>"这什么破皇宫连饭都没得吃，我还来当什么宫女，都怪那没长眼睛的破侍卫全家死了都活该……"</p><p>冯思佳又开始了她的激情辱骂。</p><p>不出所望，真的是一个出乎意料的人。苏杉杉认真地倾听着冯思佳的辱骂，大概知道她是被侍卫误招进来的。不禁笑出声来。</p><p>"你笑什么笑，我告诉你都怪你这个小屁孩，看我睡着了还不叫我，害我没晚饭吃，我看你就是故意的。"</p><p>在冯思佳开始第二轮辱骂时，苏杉杉即使打住。</p><p>"明明是你自己偷懒睡着了还怪上我来了。"</p><p>苏杉杉说出了关键，直击要害。</p><p>一向嘴皮子溜的冯思佳说不出话来了。很有道理怎么回事。</p><p>"总之我不管你就要负责，我要吃饭。"</p><p>冯思佳总算是憋出来了一句。</p><p>苏杉杉想了想。</p><p>"要不你别做宫女了，当我的妃子好不好，这样你每天都有饭吃了。"</p><p>苏杉杉一脸纯真地看着冯思佳。年幼的苏杉杉并不知道妃子是什么意思。只是那时她的内务大臣老催她找个妃子，说是能陪着自己。她想让冯思佳陪着自己。</p><p>一听能每天吃得上饭，冯思佳眼睛眨也不眨的就答应了。等下，她刚说了什么，当她的妃子，她是?！</p><p>"你是皇帝?"</p><p>苏杉杉点了点头。</p><p>这个有点爆炸的信息冯思佳一时还有点接受不了。她要成为皇帝的老婆了！而皇帝却是这个眼前这个有点欠打的小屁孩。</p><p>总比当宫女好吧，冯思佳很快接受了这个结果。</p><p>尽管内务大臣刘胜男拼命阻挠，但还是拗不过小皇帝。冯思佳这个宫女就成为了苏杉杉的第一位妃子。</p><p>冯思佳在苏杉杉面前可没什么顾忌，她知道苏杉杉没有想象中皇帝的威严，就一个小孩子而已。这小孩子也没有想象中那么烦人。</p><p>冯思佳以前有时会帮忙照顾捡来的小孩子，那些小孩子不知怎么一见到她就哭个不停，导致冯思佳一直以来对小孩子的印象都不怎么好。</p><p>但看到苏杉杉安静的睡颜时，冯思佳就像被融化了一样。小孩子原来也挺可爱的，冯思佳想。</p><p>不过当调皮的苏杉杉捉弄起冯思佳时，冯思佳就不这么觉得了。烦人的小孩子。</p><p>苏杉杉整天和冯思佳呆在一起。她老爱找冯思佳说话，冯思佳总是一脸嫌弃。说她口齿不清，让她练清楚了再来找她。于是这两人就会就这一问题展开妙语连珠的辩论（误）。</p><p>吵起来，苏杉杉经常吵不过。那就动手了。</p><p>和冯思佳都打到地上去了，互扯头花。却被误入的宫女看见了，以为是什么不可描述的画面，于是冯思佳被幼年皇帝临幸的消息就在宫中传开。</p><p>最终传到了冯思佳耳朵里。冯思佳正津津有味地吃着别人的瓜，冷不丁吃到自己身上了。冯思佳一脸问号。自己这个绝世美少女和那个欠打的小屁孩?是什么奇妙的组合，说这话的人脑子有坑吗?冯思佳还挺气，自己和苏杉杉发生不可描述的事是什么鬼?</p><p>诶，不对，我本来就是她的老婆。冯思佳突然想到。也就是说，苏杉杉早晚会吃了自己的。我居然把自己卖了。</p><p>算了，每天能有饭吃，有钱花就行了。在进行了一系列强烈的思想斗争后（误），冯思佳果然还是把自己卖了。</p><p>在离开了宫女堆（吃瓜堆）后，冯思佳回去找苏杉杉了。</p><p>苏杉杉此时正在接受太傅张笑盈的教导。张笑盈得知小皇帝不久前刚立了妃子，想着小皇帝年纪小，乐于助人的她就十分热心地提供了帮助。</p><p>张笑盈也没说上几句，就留了一本书给苏杉杉让她自</p><p>己看去了。</p><p>说是什么要和妃子做的事。</p><p>苏杉杉有些好奇，她能和冯思佳这个死臭不要脸做什么事。</p><p>翻开后，苏杉杉仔细地看了看，不就是两个在打架的小人，她和冯思佳不是都做过了吗，只不过书上的是没穿衣服的。</p><p>年幼的苏杉杉成功没看懂。自觉无趣，把书合上，扔一边去了。</p><p>冯思佳回来后，就看到苏杉杉趴书桌上睡着了。担心苏杉杉着凉，就给她披上了外套。冯思佳突然有种自己是在养女儿的既视感。</p><p>可这种感觉可没持续太久。眼尖的冯思佳看到苏杉杉手边有一本封面花花绿绿的书，在一堆朴素的书中显得格格不入。</p><p>在好奇心的驱使下，冯思佳翻开了。<br/>……</p><p>冯思佳顿时感觉到了震撼我全家的信息量。我把她当女儿她居然在想怎么上我?！</p><p>冯思佳这个侄女瑟瑟发抖，她的思想斗争在即将到来的自己真的要被卖了面前不堪一击。冯思佳想跑了。</p><p>看着高高的宫墙以及黑压压的侍卫，冯思佳想了一下，还是很有骨气的回去了。卖就卖吧。冯思佳心一横。和苏杉杉的话也没有那么糟糕吧，冯思佳心想。</p><p>在冯思佳心里还是默认的不排斥苏杉杉。</p><p>到了第二天晚上，苏杉杉缠着冯思佳给她讲故事，还不让她走。</p><p>这小孩怎么这么幼稚，不对?！她这是要?！冯思佳慌了。</p><p>"杉杉我今天身体不舒服，我先回去了。"</p><p>"冯思佳！从昨天开始你就不理我了，我是做了什么惹你不开心的事吗?你跟我说就好了，别这样躲着我，这算什么。"</p><p>苏杉杉说着说着就哭了起来。</p><p>冯思佳这下彻底慌了，她不知道苏杉杉只是一个敏感又脆弱的小女孩，她只是需要人来陪而已。</p><p>"苏杉杉你别哭啊，不是你想的那样。"</p><p>冯思佳尽自己所能地组织好语言。</p><p>苏杉杉憋住了自己的眼泪。</p><p>"是因为那本书。"</p><p>"哪本?"</p><p>"就是花花绿绿的那本。"</p><p>"那本不就是我和你经常做的事吗?"</p><p>冯思佳要吐血了，这小孩是不是误会了什么?</p><p>"你觉得那本书画的是什么?"</p><p>"不就是两个人在打架吗?太傅叫我看的，说是要和妃子做的事。"</p><p>冯思佳觉得真相大白了。都怪那个无良太傅，苏杉杉这才几岁就叫她看这种东西。要不是冯思佳现在可没空开嘴炮，要不然那太傅祖坟都会被冯思佳骂得冒青烟。</p><p>"苏杉杉那个是要和互相喜欢的人才能做的事，我以为你是想和我做这种事，还有书上的和我们平常的是不一样的，我们是穿着衣服的。"</p><p>"所以你不喜欢我喽。"</p><p>"不是不是。"</p><p>"那为什么不能做。"</p><p>苏杉杉的角度过分刁钻了吧，冯思佳内心???</p><p>"就是不是你以为的那种喜欢，是大人的那种喜欢。"</p><p>"那不都是喜欢吗?"</p><p>冯思佳……</p><p>...</p><p>好像也没什么不对的吧。不对，冯思佳要坚定自己的立场，不能被苏杉杉带跑偏了。</p><p>在接下来的时间里冯思佳给苏杉杉讲述了几个感天动地的爱情故事，它们分别是</p><p>《睡美人与她的仙女教母》《白雪公主与她的后妈》《灰姑娘与她的继母》</p><p>"知道了没，这才是我说的那种喜欢。"</p><p>"我知道了你是想当我妈对不对。"</p><p>冯思佳……</p><p>...</p><p>"杉杉我们不管它了，睡觉吧。"</p><p>"为什么?"</p><p>"要你睡觉你就去睡小孩子问那么多干嘛！！！"</p><p>冯思佳奔溃了。</p><p>"睡就睡你那么凶干嘛。"</p><p>苏杉杉乖乖在床上躺好了。</p><p>"阿北你陪我睡吧，作为你冷落我的惩罚。"</p><p>这一晚，苏杉杉心满意足地窝在冯思佳怀里睡着了。</p><p>冯思佳看着苏杉杉一天天长大，真的体会到了做老母亲的感觉（误）。不过更多的还是互相陪伴，互相依偎。</p><p>"阿北，问你个问题你为什么要叫阿北。"</p><p>"这个，我想一下...好像是很久以前我在街上晃荡，碰到一个算命的老头子，他说我以后会..."</p><p>冯思佳回想起了自己的那段不堪的黑历史。</p><p>"会怎样?"</p><p>苏杉杉一脸好奇。此时的苏杉杉已经出落成一个大人模样。这一年，苏杉杉十七岁。</p><p>冯思佳没继续说下去。我那时候为什么会信了那个糟老头子的话啊啊啊啊啊！！！冯思佳在内心咆哮。</p><p>"没什么，就一个外号而已。"</p><p>冯思佳用她那狠厉的眼神威胁苏杉杉（误）。她知道要是被苏杉杉知道的话她会被苏杉杉嘲笑好一阵子的。</p><p>"不问就不问呗，那么凶干嘛。"</p><p>苏杉杉没了兴致。</p><p>"小姑娘你过来，我给你算个命。"</p><p>"你这命可是大富大贵，有天凤之姿，这可不得了，你以后可是要当北国皇后的人。"</p><p>冯思佳这一听可高兴坏了，还给了这老头子几个铜板。<br/>由于冯思佳经常在天桥底下听说书的讲动人的爱情故事中，而这些故事中出现的皇帝形象都十分的高大美好，以至于冯思佳出现了一种错觉。</p><p>在之后的几天里，冯思佳可劲向自己的小伙伴炫耀，说我以后可是要当北国皇后的人，这说得多了冯思佳就有了个外号"北皇"，但这外号太显眼了，后来就叫"小北""阿北"之类的。</p><p>后经冯思佳的热心小伙伴的提醒，冯思佳才知道那时候的北国皇帝是个年过半百的糟老头子，下一任皇帝还是一个牙还没长全的小屁孩。</p><p>冯思佳内心……</p><p>...</p><p>说好的英俊神武的皇帝哥哥呢，说书的都是骗人的啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！还有那个该死的糟老头子！！！心眼可不是一般的坏！</p><p>"对了冯思佳我过几天要娶亲了。"</p><p>"这个我听说了，是个异邦来的公主，长得可好看了。"</p><p>冯思佳不知道又从哪里吃来的瓜。</p><p>"长得好看有什么用，我又不喜欢，还要和她成亲。"</p><p>苏杉杉这几日为此苦恼不已。</p><p>"万一你一见钟情呢，到时候你可别打脸。再说了你不要我要。"</p><p>冯思佳听那些人描述的自己都有点心动了，要是真的和传闻中的那样...</p><p>冯思佳收了收自己的口水。</p><p>"冯思佳！"</p><p>苏杉杉对冯思佳那个痴汉样无语了。</p><p>"你给我正经点。"</p><p>"那你眼睛一闭不就过去了吗？"</p><p>"你说什么呢！"</p><p>苏杉杉也不指望冯思佳这种没心没肺的人能给她出什么好对策。</p><p> </p><p>几日之后，如期举行了成亲仪式。宫中张灯结彩，一派喜庆热闹。</p><p>苏杉杉穿着大红喜袍，已脱去稚嫩的脸却不像这宫中的气氛一样喜庆。</p><p>苏杉杉揭开了身旁同样身着大红喜袍的人的盖头。看来冯思佳这次吃到真的瓜了。</p><p>宋昕冉的容貌丝毫不逊色于自己，同样是精致那一挂的。瓷娃娃那样的精致。</p><p>苏杉杉不知怎么一直移不开在宋昕冉身上的眼睛。苏杉杉觉得自己有点昏昏沉沉的。从刚才进来开始，苏杉杉就闻到了一股异香。在苏杉杉还没搞清楚发生了什么之前，宋昕冉下手了。</p><p>双唇的触碰点燃了苏杉杉身上暗伏的欲火。苏杉杉在宋昕冉一个又一个的亲吻下意识早已模糊，只清楚地描绘出宋昕冉在自己身上舔舐着，抚摸着……</p><p>在宋昕冉进入自己的那一刻，苏杉杉疼痛得弓起了身子，紧紧地搂住了宋昕冉。</p><p>宋昕冉温柔地吻着苏杉杉的侧颈安慰着这个只是自己计划中的无辜的牺牲品。</p><p>苏杉杉睁开眼睛，看到的不是那个自己会依赖的人，而是一个精致人偶。以及一个赤身裸体的自己，床上刺眼的那一抹红让苏杉杉不得不回想起昨晚发生的事。</p><p>被冯思佳骗了，原来不是两个相爱的人才可以做这种事。回去一定要找她算账。苏杉杉脸色苍白。像是失了魂一样。</p><p>穿着昨晚的大红喜袍走回了自己的寝宫，那个有冯思佳的地方。</p><p>"冯思佳。"</p><p>冷清的寝宫中响起了苏杉杉虚弱的声音。</p><p>一夜未眠的冯思佳隐隐听到有声音立马跑去查看。冯思佳向来是没心没肺，这一点冯思佳很清楚。但她不知道为什么自己会那么担心苏杉杉，甚至是一夜未眠。</p><p>"你骗我。"</p><p>苏杉杉看到前来的冯思佳撂下这一句让冯思佳云里雾里的话就倒下了。</p><p>"苏杉杉你别死啊！"</p><p>冯思佳赶紧将昏过去的苏杉杉挪到了床上。</p><p> </p><p>听到太医说只是太累了，多休息几天，再开几副药就行了，冯思佳这才收了心。</p><p>"你干嘛了累成这样。"</p><p>冯思佳恶趣味地问道。</p><p>苏杉杉刚刚醒来，看也没看冯思佳一眼。</p><p>"你怎么了？不高兴？那我就不问了。"</p><p>苏杉杉还是没和冯思佳说话。</p><p>冯思佳的直觉告诉她苏杉杉肯定是发生了什么，她从来不会这样对她的。</p><p>"你说话啊。"</p><p>"够了！"</p><p>"冯思佳你给我出去！"</p><p>苏杉杉向冯思佳大吼道。</p><p>"我就不！"</p><p>冯思佳不想放开苏杉杉。</p><p>苏杉杉这才看了冯思佳一眼。苏杉杉开始解开自己的衣衫。</p><p>"苏杉杉你干嘛？"</p><p>"你不是想知道吗？"</p><p>冯思佳看到了。苏杉杉那句话的意思。苏杉杉痛苦的来源。</p><p>苏杉杉还是个孩子，会默默记着自己说过的每一句话，她眼中的世界是由自己一点一点构建的。一旦她发现自己的世界与现实存在偏差，冯思佳构建的那个童话乐园就会出现裂痕，至此荡然无存。</p><p>苏杉杉一连好几天没和冯思佳说话，还老呆在宋昕冉那边，冯思佳也不知道该怎么办了。</p><p>宋昕冉对于苏杉杉的常常关顾可十分满意，可她知道要抓住苏杉杉的心可是一件很难的事。纵使她再怎么的魅惑众生，苏杉杉仍不为所动。看来这小皇帝的心里估计是早就有人了。</p><p>可也奇怪，苏杉杉一来就把自己往床上推，笨拙的样子让宋昕冉不由得觉得可爱。</p><p>这样也好本以为还要多用几次那伤身子的媚药，她倒是自己上钩了。</p><p>"小北，最近怎么没见你和殿下发糖啊？殿下这是有了新欢就忘了旧爱。"</p><p>说话的是北杉饭头郑一凡，也就是当年的那个传谣的宫女。和冯思佳关系不错，也因为这一层关系始终站在磕糖的第一线。</p><p>"别提了，都怪那个新来的小妖精。"</p><p>冯思佳看起来没什么精神。</p><p>"那你打算怎么办？"</p><p>"我还能怎么办，就那样得了。"</p><p>"这可不行，北杉不能就这么完了，小北你要给我把殿下抢回来。"</p><p>郑一凡眼泪汪汪的，实力演绎了作为一个饭头的自我修养。</p><p>"好了好了，我去还不行吗。"</p><p>冯思佳实在是受不了郑一凡这样了。赶紧溜了。</p><p> </p><p>冯思佳走着走着正好经过了宋昕冉的寝宫。在冯思佳的不自觉间，就踏了进去。</p><p>等到冯思佳回过神来，是见到宋昕冉摄人心魂的眼眸。</p><p>"是姐姐吗？"</p><p>宋昕冉朱唇亲启，诱人的嗓音同样是能让人失了魂。</p><p>说宋昕冉是人间尤物毫不为过。</p><p>冯思佳的内心<br/>……<br/>...</p><p>啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！</p><p>这个妖精，呸，妹妹我爱了！！！！！！！！</p><p>"姐姐这几日没来看你是姐姐失礼了。"</p><p>冯思佳这姐姐还当上瘾了。</p><p>"冯思佳。"</p><p>冯思佳这才注意到了宋昕冉身边的苏杉杉。苏杉杉衣服没拉好，肩膀露出大半，不知道是不是从宋昕冉身上学来了魅惑功夫，竟也有了些不同于往日孩子气的韵味，也是个能勾人的主。</p><p>两人都有些凌乱的衣衫和苏杉杉脸上还有着还未散去的潮红。冯思佳不用想也知道刚才发生了什么。</p><p>"怎么了，打扰到你了吗？"</p><p>冯思佳的语气醋溜溜的。</p><p>空气中弥漫着尴尬。是个有趣的收获呢，宋昕冉发现了这两人间奇特的氛围。</p><p>"姐姐你既然来了就坐下来聊一会儿吧。"</p><p>"那你们先聊我还有事先走了。"</p><p>苏杉杉整了一整衣衫就走了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 番外（下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冯思佳可难拒这世间难得的美人的邀请。</p><p>宋昕冉和冯思佳聊得很投机，她想不到在这里也能交到一个朋友，可惜了也是自己的计划中的一个棋子而已。在来这之前，她家国君可给她安排了一个周密的计划，这些年在北国皇宫中布置的眼线可派上了大用场。</p><p>北国靠着早年打下的广阔版图称皇，风光无限。而如今北国国势逐渐衰弱，早已对北国虎视眈眈的异邦也该有所行动了。发动北国邻和国燕国间的战争是这个计划的主要目的。燕国近年来势力壮大了不少。这一打起来可以说是两败俱伤。</p><p>聊着聊着宋昕冉就把话题转移到了苏杉杉身上，她有了一个想法。</p><p>"姐姐你和殿下是不是吵架了。"</p><p>"她就那个脾气，说不定过几天她就没事了。"</p><p>一谈到苏杉杉，冯思佳就郁闷。她深知自己构建得了，修复这种事她向来不擅长，而且一个已经坏掉的世界也不复存在，只能看着她一点一点腐坏。</p><p>"我这倒有一个主意，妹妹我这有一味药，能让相爱之人诞下子嗣，好牢固两人之间的感情。"</p><p>"好啊……不是妹妹你别误会我和苏杉杉不是你想的那样，我们是清白的。"</p><p>冯思佳终于发现了哪里不对，宋昕冉原来是把她当作苏杉杉老婆了（要想不当成也很难吧）。难怪宋昕冉要叫她"姐姐"。虽说这个"姐姐"是这样子来的，但冯思佳还是很乐意宋昕冉叫她姐姐。</p><p>越来越有趣了。宋昕冉这药是要两个相爱的人才能起作用。她本来不期盼这要能派上用场，只是顺手带的，现在有更需要用的人。当做是和冯思佳相识一场的礼物吧。</p><p>而冯思佳现在居然说自己和苏杉杉不是自己想的那样，是不是还要看这药。身体是骗不了人的。</p><p>"是不是说了可不算，你就拿去试试吧。"</p><p>宋昕冉不知道从哪里摸出来一个小盒子。</p><p>冯思佳碍着宋昕冉的面子就接过了。她和苏杉杉怎么可能。</p><p>冯思佳这几年都住在苏杉杉的寝宫中，早些年苏杉杉还经常会拉着自己一起睡。</p><p>"你这个堂堂的北国皇帝都多大了，还赖着别人。"</p><p>某天冯思佳吐槽了一句，后来苏杉杉就也少叫她一起睡了。</p><p>说起来冯思佳也有些怀念。那时候她会给苏杉杉分享几则睡前小故事。都是她在街头生存的悲惨经历，她自己讲得都要哭了，苏杉杉却还笑得出来。</p><p>"你笑什么啊。"</p><p>冯思佳咬着牙，忍住想把苏杉杉痛扁一顿的冲动。</p><p>"你偷了别人家的鸡，逃跑还不看路掉人家井里去，污染人井水不说，你骂人家的时候怎么不看看你头顶有人鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅..."</p><p>苏杉杉发出了一连串魔性笑声。</p><p>"活该和一头鸡呆在井里一晚上鹅鹅鹅鹅..."</p><p>"我看你就是那头鸡转世又来祸害我的吧。"</p><p>冯思佳对苏杉杉的如雷贯耳的笑声翻了个白眼。</p><p>"你欠打是不是。"</p><p>"你才欠打，我忍你好久了。"</p><p>在一个寂静的夜晚，正在巡夜的郑一凡听到了小皇帝的卧房里有什么动静。</p><p>郑一凡凭借着身为一个宫女的职业素养前去查看。第二天，标题为《北杉之间那些不可描述的事情》的瓜又传遍了整个皇宫。</p><p>后来采访到了北杉饭头郑一凡。郑一凡一脸甜蜜的回忆着那晚北杉在床上做着不可描述的事情（其实是在互扯头花）。苏杉杉和冯思佳之间愤怒的撕扯在郑一凡眼中冒着粉红泡泡。</p><p>回到寝宫里，苏杉杉还在。对苏杉杉，冯思佳倒是没细想过。她对苏杉杉的感情是什么形状的，冯思佳的大脑在宋昕冉那句话的作用下暗自运作着。</p><p>她有点想知道。</p><p>我又在想什么奇奇怪怪的东西，冯思佳你给我清醒点！！！</p><p>"是不是说了可不算。"</p><p>脑内响起了宋昕冉的话。那就去试试吧。</p><p>打开手中的盒子。两块半透明的晶体，看起来像冰糖一样。这真的不是冰糖吗？冯思佳含了一块在嘴里，甜甜的。</p><p>但这糖化得有点快。</p><p>"苏杉杉你吃糖吗？"</p><p>"不吃。"</p><p>冷淡的语气让冯思佳很不爽。</p><p>"我让你吃你就吃。"</p><p>冯思佳成功把"冰糖"塞进苏杉杉的嘴里。</p><p>"冯思佳你..."</p><p>苏杉杉很快察觉到了自己身体的不对劲，异样地燥热起来。</p><p>"你给我吃了什么。"</p><p>苏杉杉失去理智前的最后一句话。也是还有理智的冯思佳听到的最后一句话。</p><p>冯思佳的身体令苏杉杉着迷，每一个角落都遍布着苏杉杉留下的印记。</p><p>在苏杉杉的爱抚中，冯思佳缓解了初次的痛苦。两人放纵着自己对彼此掩埋已久的爱意，任由其如水面涟漪一点一点的扩散开来。</p><p>本以为是波澜不惊的两颗心，却不想在内里是暗潮汹涌。</p><p>耗尽肺内所有空气的一吻过后，苏杉杉和冯思佳才不得不分开了纠缠在一起的唇舌。大口呼吸着。冯思佳身体的起伏，脸上的潮红，加上粗重的喘息声在苏杉杉的眼中都是极具诱惑的。殊不知在冯思佳眼中也是如此。</p><p>十指相交，发丝缠绵，苏杉杉在冯思佳身上放纵着。<br/>衣裳不知什么时候早已褪去。露出一个最真实的自己。充满着欲望。隐藏的爱意随着苏杉杉指尖的轨迹一一浮现。</p><p>顺着脊椎向下，敏感的神经迅速传达情色的信号，冯思佳的呼吸更加急促起来。</p><p>苏杉杉还不忘添乱在冯思佳肩颈处吐息着，皮肤肉眼可见地变红了。轻咬一口，苏杉杉就一发不可收拾。</p><p>一边在冯思佳胸前吮吸着，啃咬着顶峰的饱满，一边一手向下探去。</p><p>摸索到了那片潮湿的地方，冯思佳触电般夹紧了双腿。<br/>苏杉杉也不急，轻柔地在冯思佳腿上抚摸着。冯思佳也无暇顾及身下之事了，苏杉杉在她胸前的作祟，就应付不来了。</p><p>脑子里接受着肌肤传来的酥麻感，冯思佳舒服地叫了出来。苏杉杉来到了那片泛滥成河的隐秘之地，一手覆了上去，揉捏着冯思佳的这个可爱的小物件。冯思佳被这种从未体验过的感觉刺激到了，扭动着身躯。</p><p>指尖在这泥泞不堪中搜寻着。粘滑的触感和冯思佳温热的体温带给苏杉杉更加兴奋的体验。</p><p>拨弄着充血的小核，苏杉杉调皮地加大了力度，她知道冯思佳本来就要到临界点了。</p><p>一股暖流流经，只听见哗哗的水声。苏杉杉的手指循着水流插入了狭窄的甬道中。待冯思佳适应后，反复抽插起来。苏杉杉的下体也是一片狼藉，顺着大腿内侧滴落。冯思佳注意到了这份温热的存在，抱着苏杉杉坐起身子，微微曲腿，膝盖对准了那片温热，小心翼翼地蹭着。苏杉杉没想到冯思佳会有这样的举动，也就停下了手中的动作，享受着冯思佳对自己的爱抚。</p><p>冯思佳看着苏杉杉从自己身下抽出来的手指。上面覆盖着一层透明的液体，具有一种说不出来的美感。</p><p>在口腔中与唾液一起，没什么味道，却是一种极致的缠绵。</p><p>冯思佳用嘴含住了苏杉杉满是密液的手指，抬起眼眸，苏杉杉眼睛和她一样充满着情欲。</p><p>只有用这种方式才能互诉出不足千分之一的爱意。</p><p>只要能和你在一起就好了。不能分开的那份心情在一次又一次的交合中体现得淋漓尽致。对彼此的占有，贪恋，爱意，是眼中的情欲在被彼此窥见的那一刻脑中所能形容出来的词汇。</p><p> </p><p>上一次见到睡着的苏杉杉是什么时候呢，也没隔多久吧，这个爱赖床的死小孩。</p><p>她和苏杉杉是互相爱着的吗，冯思佳无论怎样也不敢相信。看着苏杉杉倾国倾城的脸。你喜欢我？冯思佳跑了，在苏杉杉醒过来之前。</p><p>她不知道该怎样去面对，那就不要去面对。冯思佳想着。</p><p>苏杉杉一个多月都没见到冯思佳。冯思佳跑宋昕冉那去了。苏杉杉来了也总是躲着她。</p><p>苏杉杉被激怒了。闯进宋昕冉宫中，终是把鸵鸟似的冯思佳揪了出来。</p><p>"冯思佳！你要死是不是。"</p><p>"莫名其妙地给我吃了那什么东西，做了那什么事以后，人还跑没影了，你不知道我最讨厌你躲着我吗。"</p><p>苏杉杉哭了。这一个多月来她不知道该怎么办，冯思佳又躲着她，她真的害怕冯思佳再也不理她了，怕得要命。</p><p>看苏杉杉哭，冯思佳也哭了，这是她第一次在苏杉杉面前哭。</p><p>跟着苏杉杉回去了。</p><p>"苏杉杉你就当这事没发生。"</p><p>冯思佳鸵鸟式回避。她也想了很多，但她始终没有那个勇气去触碰到苏杉杉。她无法承受那种关系带来的结果，她听过太多太多不欢而散的故事了。她也害怕自己也成了那些故事中的人，怕得要命。</p><p>她只想和以前一样和苏杉杉在一起就行，这样还能来得安稳些。</p><p>"你这算什么。"</p><p>苏杉杉不想放过冯思佳。她懂了，冯思佳跟她所讲的爱情故事中的喜欢是什么样子的。</p><p>是醒来后没看到冯思佳的样子。</p><p>冯思佳有不详的预感。苏杉杉离她越来越近了，冯思佳这次没跑，她也累了。她怕是这辈子也逃不掉苏杉杉了，对上苏杉杉那双似曾相识的眼眸。有着足以将她吞没的情欲。</p><p>像只野兽一般在冯思佳身上撕扯着。毫不留情地咬下去。</p><p>冯思佳疼得眼泪都要出来了。报复地将指甲狠狠嵌入苏杉杉的后背。这两还是在打架吧。</p><p>"冯思佳我好喜欢好喜欢好喜欢。"</p><p>苏杉杉在冯思佳耳边念到。</p><p>我也一样，冯思佳在心里默念。</p><p>"你不喜欢我这样吗？"</p><p>喜欢得要死。冯思佳脑子里莫名冒出来一句。</p><p>冯思佳可不像她。冯思佳的经验可不多，还是会觉得羞耻的，以及冯思佳的迷之罪恶感。苏杉杉还没成年，宋昕冉你也下得了手！！！冯思佳想起来了宋昕冉这个万恶之源。</p><p>有些僵硬的身子苏杉杉很清楚，这可不好玩。</p><p>于是接下来苏杉杉下达了让冯思佳羞耻度爆表的指令。</p><p>"舔我。"</p><p>冯思佳的脸一下子就红透了。</p><p>"把我弄开心了今晚就到这里，不然...我们还有这一整个晚上呢。"</p><p>苏杉杉恶魔般的细语让冯思佳果断选择了第一项。</p><p>冯思佳的舌尖感觉到了苏杉杉身体的颤栗。由在隐秘处挺立的小核传遍苏杉杉全身的颤栗。</p><p>在冯思佳的啮咬和舌尖的不断挑逗下，越发挺立。苏杉杉的洞口早已泛滥成灾，冯思佳这时还不忘关顾。灵巧的舌尖在洞口打转。苏杉杉注意到了冯思佳这种雪上加霜的举动，给了冯思佳一拳。</p><p>"我这么辛苦让你开心，你还不满意。"</p><p>冯思佳一脸无辜。</p><p>"你给我舔干净。"</p><p>"这又关我什么事？"</p><p>"你弄的！"</p><p>"那这又不是我能控制得了的，明明是某人自己身体那么敏感。"</p><p>互扯头花才是苏杉杉和冯思佳的正常模式。</p><p>一场恶战之后，苏杉杉按着冯思佳的头，让冯思佳给她舔了个干净。</p><p>这人是属狗的吧，冯思佳身上的咬痕隐隐作痛。</p><p>不怎么和谐的一夜在最终相依偎着的两人后沉寂。</p><p>"冯思佳我们这是在一起了吗？"</p><p>"我们不是一直都在一起吗？"</p><p>"也对哦。"</p><p>只要这样子苏杉杉就很满意了。她不想问起冯思佳的心意，怕得到的是自己最不想的。</p><p>要是不在的话，真的习惯不了。在冯思佳不见踪影的那段时间，苏杉杉很彻底的体会到了冯思佳的重要性。</p><p>冯思佳终是不敢，这份感情太过美好，是她这种在底层的黑暗中摸爬滚打的人所不能触摸的。自知没心没肺的冯思佳什么时候也会感到这种难过的卑微。</p><p>大概从见到苏杉杉的那一刻起，没心没肺的冯思佳就不见了，现在是一个有心有肺的冯思佳。</p><p>这样就好。冯思佳抱着和苏杉杉一样的心思。只不过冯思佳不公平一点，她知道她们是相爱的。</p><p> </p><p>冯思佳最近身体可不怎么舒服。冯思佳想起了什么，就叫了太医。结果和冯思佳预料的一样。</p><p>冯思佳怀孕了。</p><p>这还是让冯思佳有些慌了。她这下要照顾两个小孩了。</p><p>"苏杉杉我怀孕了。"</p><p>冯思佳淡定地说出这一句话。</p><p>而另一边，苏杉杉抽出了一把剑。</p><p>"谁的？"</p><p>"诶你别那么激动，除了你还有谁，你忘了我给你吃了什么吗？"</p><p>苏杉杉这下也慌了。</p><p>"那怎么办？"</p><p>"除了生下来还能怎么办。"</p><p>冯思佳也不指望苏杉杉了。去宋昕冉那看看吧。</p><p>"我就说嘛。"</p><p>宋昕冉很满意这个结果。</p><p>"还不是你。"</p><p>这些天冯思佳和宋昕冉的关系更进了一步，会互相吐槽之类的，但本质上冯思佳依然痴迷于宋昕冉的美颜。</p><p>"我这不还是帮了你。"</p><p>"帮个鬼啊。"</p><p>"有孕在身的话平时可要注意些。"</p><p>宋昕冉给冯思佳科普了一些孕期小知识。</p><p> </p><p>"你哭什么？"</p><p>冯思佳一回去就看到了苏杉杉的眼泪在"啪嗒""啪嗒"掉着。</p><p>苏杉杉一看到冯思佳就跑了过去。冯思佳被苏杉杉抱得快喘不过气来了。</p><p>"书上说...说生孩子会死人的。"</p><p>苏杉杉哭得更凶了。</p><p>"你看得都是...什么奇奇怪怪...的书，还有你...你再不放开我我现在就死了。"</p><p>冯思佳终于可以大口大口呼吸着空气。</p><p>"你别哭了，那只是可能。"</p><p>"我不要那个可能。"</p><p>"我不要你死绝对不要。"</p><p>冯思佳不在了，那么她不知如何是好。没人给她讲故事，没人会和她扯头花了。就像从未来过一样，不见了，会随着一个人的逝去，与之相关的一切都逐渐没入了时间齿轮中被粉碎。包括她最珍贵的回忆。</p><p>在这个闲暇的午后苏杉杉看了一本关于产妇的书，本想学着怎么照顾冯思佳，却看到了一些可怕的事例。苏杉杉想了很多。</p><p>"我不会死的。"<br/>"这个你倒是给我放心，我命可硬了。"</p><p>冯思佳安慰道。</p><p> </p><p>"宋昕冉你..."<br/>宋昕冉在冯思佳耳边呼着气，指尖在冯思佳身上描摹着。</p><p>耳垂的湿濡，刺激到了这具本就惊恐的躯体。</p><p>冯思佳快要窒息了。谁能受得了宋昕冉这样。那温热的触感顺着下颌的轮廓来到了唇下。再缓慢地向上...<br/>慢长的一吻过后，两人都喘着粗气。</p><p>"我都是这样对殿下的，学到了没有。"</p><p>冯思佳……</p><p>...</p><p>"你跟我说下就行了，用不着这样吧。"</p><p>你这是要人命。冯思佳不可否认她腿间的湿润。</p><p>"这种事光说怎么行呢。"</p><p>宋昕冉眼中闪过一丝狡黠。</p><p>当她看到冯思佳背后的苏杉杉，她确认了。一份炽热的爱只要用对了，她就可以快点回去了。还有人在等着她呢。</p><p>苏杉杉昨天和宋昕冉约好了，有关冯思佳孕期的注意事项苏杉杉想要了解多一点。</p><p>冯思佳和宋昕冉。苏杉杉脑内不断上演着那一幕，深吻着的两人。</p><p>她原来喜欢宋昕冉。</p><p>苏杉杉嫉妒了。那又怎样，冯思佳又跑不出这座皇宫。<br/>这座皇宫里的东西都是她的。</p><p>都是她的。</p><p>"殿下到了晚膳的时间了。"</p><p>苏杉杉的贴身宫女说道。</p><p>"我们不去了。"</p><p>苏杉杉勾起了那个宫女的下巴。</p><p>"殿下..."</p><p>发抖的声音打开了苏杉杉心中恶魔的牢笼。</p><p>"乖，一会儿就好。"</p><p>冯思佳就算是怀孕了也不忘吃瓜，每隔几天都还是会特地搬个小板凳来到她那熟悉的吃瓜堆中，听听这宫中的八卦，例如《宫女之间的那些事》《太监和太监之间的那些事》。</p><p>"你们听说了吗最近有好几个宫女被殿下临幸了，殿下还赐了好些珠宝。"</p><p>冯思佳<br/>……<br/>...</p><p>这小孩长大了这样也正常吧。<br/>……<br/>...</p><p>正常个鬼！！！！！！<br/>她家这小孩吃错药了吧，她不虚吗！！！！！</p><p>那不是也和你没关系。<br/>……<br/>...</p><p>冯思佳沉默了。</p><p>但毕竟我应该算是她的半个家长吧，管管她也很正常吧。</p><p>冯思佳还是给她自己找到了一个理由。</p><p>还有这瓜真的假的？也不一定是真的吧。</p><p>回去一看，冯思佳头一次吃到真的瓜那么不爽过。</p><p>"苏杉杉。"</p><p>"你春药吃多了吧。"</p><p>"没吃，欲求不满而已。"</p><p>剑拔弩张的气氛下，本就手足无措的小宫女赶紧套上衣服跑出去了。</p><p>冯思佳都不知道该怎么说她了。</p><p>"你也要？"</p><p>苏杉杉坏笑道。她很开心看到冯思佳的这种反应。</p><p>"我就不用了，你先把衣服穿上。"</p><p>冯思佳的目光不敢对着苏杉杉。</p><p>"我不会穿，你过来帮我穿。"</p><p>冯思佳瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>"你别乱来我肚子里还有你的孩子。"</p><p>冯思佳想起来了自己肚子上多出来的那块肉。</p><p>"知道了，我就想你帮我穿个衣服。"</p><p>"你看着点穿，又不是没看过，你害羞什么。"</p><p>苏杉杉这么一说冯思佳的脸更红了。</p><p>"你不喜欢吗？"</p><p>她不喜欢又有什么用。</p><p>"你说话啊。"</p><p>苏杉杉的脸色很难看。</p><p>"随便你。"</p><p>苏杉杉的耳朵紧贴着冯思佳的小腹。这一晚是各怀心事的两人。</p><p>被苏杉杉临幸过的宫女在一天之内全都死了。尸体没有一具能看的。死状都惨不忍睹。断手断脚是常态，脸上都没一块好的肉。</p><p>鲜红的血液震撼着视觉。苏杉杉很享受。她找到了一个发泄的好方法。</p><p>苏杉杉是长大了，冯思佳都要认不出来了。脸上鲜红的血迹衬得苏杉杉多了几分病态。</p><p>冯思佳也没问什么，仔细地帮苏杉杉擦掉血迹。</p><p> </p><p>冯思佳生孩子的那天，苏杉杉才有了些情绪。一直守在冯思佳身边。</p><p>比想象中的顺利。</p><p>"小北这孩子怎么和你一样丑。"</p><p>"孩子一生出来都这样，还有你说什么。"</p><p>冯思佳用她多余的力气往苏杉杉腰间一掐。苏杉杉应该是再也不敢这么说了。</p><p>通过这些日子的相处，宋昕冉大约是摸清了苏杉杉。苏杉杉在意的只有冯思佳，而冯思佳拼命掩饰自己对苏杉杉的爱意，自己又演了那一出，苏杉杉不疯才怪。</p><p>烧红的长剑刺入一个个鲜红的生命。陈倩楠站在一旁看着苏杉杉带着颠狂的笑容执行着这一切。</p><p>陈倩楠接到苏杉杉的命令抓了几个囚徒。现在知道苏杉杉要做什么了。</p><p>"殿下这种事交给奴才去做就行了。"</p><p>苏杉杉把长剑扔在一旁。</p><p>"陈倩楠你是不是喜欢我。"</p><p>陈倩楠心中一颤。这是陈倩楠费劲心思想要藏好的秘密。</p><p>"殿下臣不敢。"</p><p>"我就问你喜不喜欢。"</p><p>迟疑了一刻。</p><p>"喜欢。"</p><p>陈倩楠的噩梦开始了。</p><p>"这多没意思，不如玩点大的。"</p><p>几具血肉模糊的尸体，和一对...苏杉杉又在搞什么？也对，皮相这么可口的...这应该就是暗卫首领吧。宋昕冉看过画像。她今天来找冯思佳，经过了一个侧殿，听到里面有动静，就来看看（被冯思佳传染了吃瓜习好）。</p><p>"你说。"</p><p>"燕国。"</p><p>宋昕冉的计划完成得很快。对上了苏杉杉意外的脑回路。</p><p>一整个国家能让我屠个够。苏杉杉想着。</p><p>冯思佳一惹她不开心了她也有能让自己开心起来的事，也用不着她了。我又不是没她不行。</p><p>冯思佳和宋昕冉好好过就行了。苏杉杉看着抱着苏小念的冯思佳和坐在她身旁的宋昕冉，她们才是一家的吧。那她就去和陈倩楠一起过了。苏杉杉不知道这是自己的嫉妒在发作。</p><p>冯思佳和苏杉杉渐渐疏远了。冯思佳能感觉得到这层无形的隔膜。</p><p>冯思佳如那个算命的老头子所说的当了皇后。可冯思佳却没有了当初自己刚刚得知时的片刻欢喜。当那个人的皇后果然一点都不好。</p><p>苏杉杉这个人渣不是喜欢她吗，现在又和别人搞在一起，这算什么啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！</p><p>那不是你自己不要的。<br/>……<br/>...</p><p>冯思佳后悔了自己那时的退缩，是不是我跟她说了她就会……</p><p>你现在后悔有个屁用。</p><p>苏杉杉是不是再也不回来了。</p><p>两人在那层隔膜阻断形成的两个空间中挣扎着，消耗着，却始终不敢触碰那层隔膜。由未说明的误解组成的隔膜。再强烈的爱意总有消磨殆尽的一天。</p><p>又过了几年，平平淡淡，现在冯思佳对苏杉杉而言更多的还是一个无法称呼出名称的亲人。</p><p>但冯思佳还是有些的不甘心。她想重来一次，这一次她会用尽全力去抓住苏杉杉。这也只是冯思佳的一个念想而已。更多的是想回到从前那样。那个还能听她讲故事的苏杉杉。</p><p>宋昕冉这几年过得可是安逸，除了偶尔会看到苏杉杉幽怨的眼神。</p><p>宋昕冉刚接到命令。北国的国力在燕北大战中耗了不少，异邦要主动出击了。让她在皇宫内掀起一场腥风血雨，到时候再里应外合。</p><p>这是最后一次了。宋昕冉脑海里浮现出远方恋人的那张有些模糊的脸。</p><p>要对付苏杉杉，那当然就要从冯思佳下手了。</p><p>宋昕冉还是抱着歉意，自己做了不少伤害冯思佳的事，但她为了自己的目的也只能不择手段的。</p><p>"冯思佳，我有一件事要告诉你。"</p><p>"什么事？"</p><p>"其实那时候苏杉杉只是吃醋了而已。"</p><p>"？"</p><p>冯思佳还没来得及想话中之意，就被宋昕冉一个手刀劈晕了过去。</p><p>再醒来时，身上已经被锁链束缚着。一抬头，冯思佳被吓到了。</p><p>"我什么时候多了个双胞胎？"</p><p>"我的好姐姐，你这样说也行。"</p><p>宋昕冉笑了。</p><p>"宋昕冉？"</p><p>"你这又在搞什么，还有你绑着我做什么？"</p><p>"对不住了，我只是异邦的一个间谍，就委屈你在这呆几天，我办完事后就送你出宫。"</p><p> </p><p>"苏杉杉你给我过来。"</p><p>"我又做了什么吗？"</p><p>苏杉杉一头雾水。她想了想她今天也没做什么惹冯思佳不高兴的事。</p><p>"你是没做什么，就是碍事了。"</p><p>宋昕冉拿出袖子中的短剑向苏杉杉刺去。</p><p>"殿下快跑！"</p><p>陈倩楠突然冲出来替苏杉杉挡了这一剑。</p><p>异邦这些年在北国皇宫中培养的势力出动了。苏杉杉即使在暗卫的护送下还是受了些伤。苏杉杉就整不明白了冯思佳这是发什么疯，看这阵势是想置她于死地好取代她吗？苏杉杉气死了。</p><p>苏杉杉和暗卫走散了，拖着自己疲惫的身子靠着一棵树昏过去了。</p><p>"你可以走了。"</p><p>宋昕冉打开锁链。</p><p>"苏杉杉怎么样了？"</p><p>"她逃掉了。"</p><p>"你要对她做什么。"</p><p>"一个奸细会做的。"</p><p>"还有你上次说的那句话是什么意思？"</p><p>"被苏杉杉看到了。"</p><p>她和苏杉杉之间的疏远原来是这样啊。</p><p>"传令下去停止追杀。"</p><p>冯思佳累了，她现在只想好好睡一觉。</p><p>她现在是一个人，苏杉杉什么时候回来呢。冯思佳有些期待，就先在梦里见一见吧。梦里的苏杉杉可爱多了，那是还没长大的苏杉杉。</p><p>冯思佳现在扮演的是宋昕冉。而宋昕冉现在在地牢里。在宋昕冉打开她的锁链后，冯思佳就准备动手了。</p><p>宋昕冉代替了她在地牢中。</p><p>"苏杉杉不会以为是你干的吧？"</p><p>"要是她真这样以为，那你们是真的就这样了，抱歉了。"</p><p>苏杉杉回来了。冯思佳倒有些害怕了，她不想去面对。按宋昕冉所说的，苏杉杉真的以为是她。冯思佳也不想再为自己辩解什么了。</p><p>苏杉杉对她算好的了。她也知足了。</p><p>这天冯思佳突然想去看看宋昕冉，连苏小念都见不到，冯思佳真的无聊死了。</p><p>"你来了。"</p><p>"我是来和你说说话的。"</p><p>"苏杉杉不理你了？"</p><p>"你怎么知道？"</p><p>"能让你这样的也就只有苏杉杉了吧。"</p><p>"那个死小孩把小念带走了，还不知道从哪里找了个野女人。"</p><p>"烦死了。"</p><p>"你说要是我没来这里的话会怎样？"</p><p>"谁知道呢。"</p><p>……</p><p>"冯思佳谢了，你还能陪我说说话，我是回不去了，就留在这里了。"</p><p>宋昕冉拿出了一个小瓶子。</p><p>"你需要吗，等下辈子再去找苏杉杉吧。"</p><p>冯思佳喝掉了瓶子里剩下的一半液体。</p><p>回去的时候冯思佳走着走着，不知不觉又来到了一切开始的地方。</p><p>绕过主殿，来到了自己曾经偷懒的那个小花园中，那棵树下。</p><p>躺了一会儿，这次睁开眼，没看到苏杉杉，冯思佳有些失落。</p><p>听到了嬉闹声。是小念。好久没见到了。</p><p>那个野女人也在，苏杉杉喜欢的，她突发奇想想要品尝一下。</p><p>这次真的要回去了。这喝下去的要是孟婆汤该有多好。冯思佳全身都开始疼起来。没事，再过一会儿就可以喝到了。</p><p>"如果有下辈子我们一定要好好相爱一次。"</p><p>苏杉杉我喜欢你。这么明显的事你不会现在才知道吧。冯思佳看着苏杉杉闪过一丝惊愕的脸。</p><p>苏杉杉哭起来好难看。冯思佳的意识消失前的最后一句。</p><p> </p><p>冯思佳不可思议地看着手机屏幕里的那个人，她怎么长得和苏杉杉一模一样。</p><p>"123"</p><p>"苏杉杉！"</p><p>"大家好我是×××48teamE的苏杉杉。"</p><p>冯思佳Σ(ŎдŎ|||)ﾉﾉ！！！</p><p>名字也一样。</p><p>冯思佳立即用脑子里前几天新出现的记忆某度了这个苏杉杉的全部资料。</p><p>大型女子偶像团伙×××48分团成员。</p><p>点开官网，冯思佳看到了一则招募的信息，毫不犹豫的填了表格，提交。</p><p>意外地顺利。</p><p>和苏杉杉在一个团了。</p><p>训练的时候经常会碰到这个自己现在应该要称呼为前辈的人。苏杉杉每次都会对自己笑一下，笑得冯思佳春心荡漾。可恶，她长那么好看又要祸害不少小姑娘了吧。自己要加把劲，自己养的白菜还是要自己拱。告白是第一步。</p><p>"苏杉杉我...我喜欢你。"</p><p>在训练的休息时间，冯思佳偷偷把此时第n次路过的苏杉杉拉到一个小角落。</p><p>冯思佳忐忑不安的心情被苏杉杉在唇上的轻轻一吻安抚了。</p><p>"我在这里，等你很久了。"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>